Pups Vs. Decepticons Part 1
The beginning of my first crossover. Enjoy! Story It was an ordinary day in Adventure Bay, with Ryder and the pups playing catch. "Chase, go long", Ryder said. "Alright", Chase said. As Ryder was about to throw the ball, a large shadow loomed over them. "What the heck I that", Ryder asked. (Badge Scene Change: Decepticon Badge) Up on the ship, the Decepticon leader Megatron and his second in command Starscream were looking over Adventure Bay. "This is it Starscream", Megatron said, "this is the day we conquer Adventure Bay." "Yes lord Megatron", Starscream said, "this is the day." Soundwave walked inside with a report on what it was like down on the ground." "All life forms unarmed", Soundwave said. "Exccelent Soundwave", Megatron said, "now let the fun begin." Megatron transformed into a lazer gun and got into Starscream's hand and they went down. (Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) Ryder and the pups were watching in awe as Starscream landed on the ground. "A decepticon", Ryder said. "Time to get destroyed", Starscream said. Starscream battled Ryder and the pups, but couldn't kit any of them. "Watch out Tundra", Rocky said. Starscream fired at Tundra, but Rocky pushed her out of the way. "Thanks Rocky", Tundra said. "No problem", Rocky said. Megatron then transformed into his robot mode and aimed his fusion cannon in front of the PAW Patrol. "Prepare to get blasted", Megatron said. "Well joke's on you", Ryder said, "if you don't retreat, I'll throw this grenade at you." Megatron and Starscream then retreated. "I can't belive ou were goanna thow that at them", Zuma said. "It's not a real grenade", Ryder said, "it's only a harmless toy." (Badge Scene Change: Autobot badge) Somewhere in the desert, Optimus Prime and his autobots Bumblebee, Ironhide, Tracks, and Red Alert were watching over the horizon. "I don't know what will happen if the decepticons succeed", Ironhide said, "Adventure Bay could be destroyed." "Don't worry", Optimus Prime said, "there is a groupof pups there that I'm sure will stop them." "But they're just pups", Bumblebee said. "Maybe they are", Optimus Prime said, "but they may be more powerful than we think." "With your permission Optimus, I'm going to go ahead of you guys and see if they need us", Tracks said. Tracks then transformed into his car mode and grew wings so he could fly ahead. "This seems dangerous for a bunch of pups", Red Alert said. "Have faith", Optimus Prime said, "for they may be more than just pups." (Badge Scene Change: Decepticon badge) On the Decepticon ship, Megatron and Sixshot were looking for the PAW Patrol. "Here they are", Sixshot said, right in the middle of this place called Jake's mountain." "Excellent work Sixshot", Megatron said. Starscream then walked in and stood next to Sixshot. "Starscream", Megatron said, "you and Sixshot must go to Jake's mountain and stop this PAW Patrol." "Yes lord Megatron", Starscream said. Starscream transformed into a jet and Sixshot transformed into a spaceship, and together they went out to find the PAW Patrol. To Be Continued Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Crossovers Category:Works Made By Moose513